In the meat processing industry, it is necessary to strip the rind from the meat when preparing pork. Previous de-rinding tools were designed to be used with the hog suspended in a vertical manner and the de-rinding tool being moved from top to bottom. These previous de-rinders are not suitable for use when the hog is in a horizontal position which requires the de-rinder to move in a horizontal direction. Such a previous de-rinder is shown in German patent DE41 33 361 C2. The invention of this patent shows a de-rinding blade and a driver roller separated by a distance corresponding to the rind thickness. As the de-rinder is moved along the meat, the knife passes between the rind and the meat, thereby cutting the rind from the meat. A single stripping device is provided at the circumference of the roller which strips the rind from the roller. Following the roller is a single output gap on the tool housing through which the stripped rind passes.
The typical de-rinder, as shown in the above German patent, will cause the rind to double over the tool and interfere with the de-rinding process. Additionally, when in the vertical position the rind can fall over the tool and interfere with the user as well as the de-rinding process